


Match Dragon

by princessgrouch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgrouch/pseuds/princessgrouch
Summary: Merlin wants forever.Arthur wants for now.Match Dragon declares them compatible.





	

**Male looking for same, preferably with good looks, sense of humour, intelligence. Someone to relax with, socialize with, depend on for permanent relationship. Not casual.**

*****

**Hi, I’m looking for m/m relationship for social events, weekend getaways, just casual hook-ups. Not looking for anything long-term. I would like someone smart and witty and decent to look at.**

*****

To him, it felt immensely childish merely to have written the thing. And subsequently, this current elation was pathetic. Just because Merlin received a reply. He was certain his life was about to change forever. From sniffling at his computer. Blinking away the wetness in his eyes. The cold and chill of moments when his friends left him behind at parties where he absolutely did not meet anyone. Work days when he dreaded finishing up and going home to solitude. Nights awake staring into the blackness, aching pain in his gut.

Merlin was longing for someone to belong to. A person who needed him as much as he needed them. A dream really, which he thought wasn’t ever going to come true.

And now it seemed he was to connect with someone who wanted the same thing.

**YOUR MATCH: 90% compatible**

*****

When they met, Arthur was positive his luck had taken a turn for the better. This bloke was quirky and funny and shy and cute, blushing by turns, and stammering adorably. But he seemed sincere, and Arthur had been beside himself trying to get his sister and his father off his back about finding someone, settling down. This was the perfect solution; someone who wanted a free and easy relationship with no strings attached. The 'Match Dragon' site declared them compatible, and although it would be embarrassing if anyone found out about it, Arthur rather thought it had turned out to be a brilliant solution.

Merlin would be ideal as a date to his sister’s wedding, as a guest at his father’s chalet, and frankly as a way to work off a little tension at the end of the work week.

“So...is this for real, then?” Merlin queried tremulously. The cosy little coffee shop where they met seemed to hug them, all plaid comfy chairs, dusty old oil paintings, and quirky teapot light-fixtures. It was homey; it was magic.

“Well, we were matched, and you seem to be exactly what I was looking for,” replied Arthur, looking over this lanky cute young man.

Merlin smiled broadly, a burst of sunlight through the clouds, and the world was made new.

*****

They had rapidly progressed to a first touch, first kiss; Merlin thinking this was forever, and Arthur believing this was a light, short-term dalliance. Neither one clarified their expectations for the relationship. They didn't think they needed to. So they both went for it with all they had. No inhibitions, no doubts, no reservations.

One day Arthur tapped his sharp staccato on Merlin’s door, and a middle-aged woman opened it.

“Hello! You must be Arthur,” she said. “I’m Merlin’s mum. He’s told me all about your situation, and I must say I was a little wary. But I can see that you’re really a nice boy, and he seems so happy! I guess online arrangements are completely acceptable in today’s society, so what more can I say? Sorry, I'm rambling! Anyway, what I mean to say is, nice to meet you.”

Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise, but then he grinned, chuckling over how much Merlin took after his mother. “It’s what we both wanted, and I must say I was doubtful at first as well, but Merlin is...”

“I’m what?” said Merlin, coming out of the kitchen with oven mitts on. “You’re not bad-mouthing me to my mother are you Arthur?” Arthur laughed, and shook his head.

“Idiot. I was going to say you’re exactly everything I had in mind, the best the brightest the most adorable person I’d ever met, but I might revise that now...”

They all laughed, and Arthur joined mother and son for dinner. Arthur felt odd meeting Merlin’s mom, but he supposed since Merlin was going to have to meet his family, it was only fair. That was the whole point, to get his people off his back.

*****

And they did that too. Uther, and Morgana and her fiance Leon, gushed over Merlin at dinner in the Pendragon mansion. They were ecstatic. Arthur smiled and agreed enthusiastically about how romantic, fluffy, and complete his life had become. Merlin, having been warned how uber-invested his family was in Arthur having a relationship, went along with it and tried not to get weirded out by all the gushing. Although Uther's guffaws and proud nods were very weird to witness.

"It's amazing to see Arthur so happy," Morgana confided to Merlin on the doorstep as they were leaving, enveloping him in a warm hug. "He always maintained he didn't need anybody. But I'm glad he held out for someone like you. Maybe it's kind of early to say, but....welcome to the family!" Merlin grinned 'til his cheeks ached.

"I'm glad, too. And thanks, this is the best!" Merlin blushed as he spoke, and Morgana hugged him again in delight. Leon gave him an approving nod, as they shook hands.

Arthur smiled over at him from where he was having a few last private words with his father. As they got in the car and pulled away, Arthur couldn't help commenting, "You were perfect!" Merlin bit his lip, and looked down shyly. Arthur shot him a sideways glance, affectionately. "You are perfect," he amended.

Really, Merlin could not have been a better candidate to convince his family that Arthur was off the market. Now Arthur could settle back and just have fun with this partnership. For as long as he felt like it. Such a freeing feeling; at least Merlin wasn't expecting anything from him that he wasn't willing to give. Arthur smiled contentedly as he continued to drive them on their way back to his.

Merlin sighed happily, and his eyes shone with joy. Perfect.

*****

Arthur was sorry one day when he had to tell Merlin about his upcoming business in the USA. He hadn’t really expected them to still be together this long, so had never mentioned the three month long trip. But they were having so many good times, taking in sports events, hanging out with friends, and enjoying casual laid back evenings at home in front of the TV or playing video games. And the sex was the best. Ooooh, yeah! He even replied “I love you,” when Merlin said it first. It was just what you do.

Arthur deliberated for mere minutes before he broached the subject. Really, he didn't see any sense in fussing about the trip. This would be just the natural course of things.

“Three months?” Merlin’s eyes were wide, and he looked devastated. “But we...you...how can...??”

“I know, I should have brought it up before, but I didn’t know if you would...” Arthur hesitated. “What I really want to say is, now that I’ve gotten to know you better, and I feel it would work, would you maybe...consider coming with me?”

Merlin’s jaw dropped, then he flung his arms around Arthur’s neck. “Oh, YOU!” He smacked Arthur’s cheek with a sloppy kiss. “I thought you were going to leave me behind.”

“Yeah, naw, you’d MOPE without me.” Arthur grinned, relieved for some reason. He wasn’t ready for this hook-up to end. “Will your uncle give you the time off?”

“Oh, sure. Or, you know, he’ll fire me. Then hire me back later. I think he likes you too much to argue about it.” Merlin's breaths were coming in excited little puffs, and was he really actually bouncing up and down? Arthur poked him playfully in the ribs and told him he was being all giddy.

“BUT...” Arthur began seriously, feeling the arrangement they had needed to be kept quite clear. “We are NOT getting married in Vegas!” Merlin considered briefly, and burst into horrified giggles.

“Oh, SO NOT,” he snorted, “NOT getting married in Vegas.” Merlin tilted his head for a moment. “And NOT honeymooning in Niagara Falls.” Arthur threw his head back and laughed loudly at that. But Merlin, for all his dislike of those clichés, thought quietly that he wouldn’t quite mind getting _engaged_ in Niagara, however.

*****

And somehow, Arthur nervous and self-doubting, managed to get down on one knee whilst overlooking the Falls and stammer out his desire to spend the rest of his life with Merlin.

Match Dragon knew it all along.


End file.
